Just Visting
by jasblue97
Summary: When Amercia and England's little sister becomes friend's with Spain's little sister, the two instantly hit it off. When Brazil becomes Virgin Islands protecter, she comes and stays with her and Spain. Will anyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Jas: Hello everyone! I'd like to welcome you all to our new story! **

**Ali: Hello! **

**Jas: Well, I'm pretty sure we have nothing to say! Oh, but, Virgin Islands and Brazil are our OC's, and that's about it!**

**Ali: Yup!**

**Jas: let's get started! This is the first installment of the "Just visiting" Series! Romano and Spain are so screwed….**

It had been a normal World's meeting, or at least it had started out that way. All the countries were chatting aimlessly with each other, waiting for several currently missing countries to arrive to the meeting. America and England were currently missing, along with Spain and Romano at the moment. It was strange for the Southern half of Italy to be late, along with the Spaiard. But, they couldn't start without the four.

Germany stood up, annoyed, "Vere in the hell are they! Ve've been vating for un hour!"

The large door near the back of the room slammed open, and America practically flew in. Britain was close behind, though he was talking to someone else.

"Sorry we're late!" said America, making most of the other countries silence. Britain finally entered, followed by a tall blond girl with hazel eyes. She wore a short powder blue dress, and her long blonde hair was done up in messy ringlet curls. She was the picture of innocence, and no one could deny that.

Germany glared at the two countries, "Vhy are you so late! Ve've been vaiting for hours!"

Italy looked at the young girl, and yelled, "Germany! Germany! Look they brought a friend!"

The blonde girl looked away from Britain and caught sight of Italy, her eye wide. She blushed slightly, and looked away.

"Sorry," Britain said, "We had some trouble getting here. We had to make a stop."

"Yeah, we had to pick up our little sis!" said America excitedly. About every country in the room stopped what they were doing, and stared. Britain and America had a _sister_?

Germany sighed, and asked, "When did she become a country?"

America: Er...well, she isn't really a country...yet."

"What's her name!" Italy asked, excited.

The young blonde smiled shyly at the excited Itallian and said, "I'm The Virgin Islands."

Britain walked over to Germany slowly, and in a whisper said, "We know we shouldn't have brought her along. But she needs to start getting a reputation, and besides, the tourists are starting to take notice."

Meanwhile, America took Virgin Islands by the arm and nearly dragged her away from the long table.

"Whatever you do, don't get too close to any of these guys, all right?" he said, looking her directly in the eye. She sighed, and nodded softly, somewhat disappointed that her brother decided to actually play the part of big brother. It wasn't that America was a bad big brother or anything; it was just slightly annoying when he tried to actually act like it.

Suddenly, a loud crash made everyone look toward the doors.

"Deixe-me sozinho, Romano! Seu idiota!" Almost everyone recognized the language the voice was speaking in Portuguese, but, they didn't recognize the voice itself.

"Hermana! Calm down! Please! Romano didn't mean it!" Looks like Spain is finally here.

"Thank God, they finally showed up," Germany said, looking toward the door promisingly. Romano and Spain entered, followed by another figure. Everyone looked around. Two new countries in one day? How often did that happen?

The new girl had long, straight black hair to the middle of her torso. She was thin, but, well built, and had large, green eyes. She had dark sun kissed skin, and actually looked...pretty. "Hola!" Spain smiled hugely, being his forever happy-go-lucky self. "Esta es my hermana, Brazil."

The girls eyes looked at everyone around the room, in a sort of greeting.

That's when America noticed the soccer ball tucked under her arm, wonder why she has that? Virgin Islands looked from Brazil to Italy, careful so Britain and America wouldn't notice. She smiled slightly. This was one of her downfalls- extreme naivety. She was so pure and innocent, it nearly blinded her, making it hard for her to see the truth. Germany brought the room back into order.

"Vell, now that you are all here, let us start this meeting."

Brazil sighed, and took a seat next to her brother, and placed her head in her arms, this was going to be long, and boring she thought.

_**A couple hours later**_

"You take that back!" England yelled to France.

The Frenchmen chuckled, and looked lazily to his long time 'friend', "No, I don't think I will."

Both Brazil and Virgin Islands were surprised to find out...not much actually got done in these meeting. Mainly all the countries arguing with each other in a somewhat, calm setting. It actually made the young Latina laugh softly under her breath a couple times. Virgin Islands wasn't really sure what to think.

"You know," the blonde girl whispered to Brazil under her breath, "You'd think for such respected countries, they'd have a better way of solving problems." She let out a tiny, quiet strand of bubbly giggles, making a quite bored Italy turn to her. She noticed and blushed, looking away.

Brazil chuckled when she noticed the young girl's blush, but said nothing of it, "I know, right? But, I guess idiots will be idiots. What's you're human name?" The raven asked, interested. Her accent made it slightly hard for her to speak clearly to the blonde, but, the younger didn't seem to notice.

"Veronica, Veronica Nix. I'm Britain and America's younger sister. They never let me come to any of these meetings, but I've finally convinced them," the blonde said, smiling gently at the other girl. It seemed like they were some of the only females in the room. Typical, for a world full of male leaders.

Brazil smiled, and held out her hand, "I'm Amrose Hernadez, nice to meet you. My big brother is Spain, he kinda forced me here. Idiota." She mumbled the last part to herself. "You can call me Rose if you want." She smiled kindly at the blonde.

"Alright. Everyone at home calls me VI, or Virgin, if you want," the other female country said, smiling politely. She knew her face was still tinged lightly pink, and tried hard to avoid Italy's gaze. She knew America and Britain would want her making SOME acquaintances, right?

Brazil smiled and nodded, "I'll stick with VI, sounds a bit better."

The young blonde turned her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

The Latina smiled and shook her head, "It's nothing, nothing." She really is like a Virgin, isnt she? The raven thought. She knew Spain was watching her at the moment, and knew why as well; her big brother wanted her to make some friends that she could actually stay with. Her human friends were cool, but, they would grow old, and eventually die, while she would never really age for the rest of her life. He wanted her to be around people like her, so she wouldn't get used to seeing people pass. Was that such a bad thing?

VI smiled to herself- she liked having people use her name. At home, Britain and America would call her Veronica, which annoyed her to no end. Ever since she was a child, they had babied her, something she hadn't wanted. She had wanted to try to make it on her own, but their constant overprotectiveness, one of the only things that stopped their bickering, hadn't given her a chance to. Suddenly, a clock struck six o'clock.

Germany stood, and said loudly, "We will close for today, and we'll start again tomorrow." Everyone nodded, and began to stand. No one was really going to leave just yet, it had been a while since the last meeting, and everyone wanted to see how their friends were doing and such. VI noticed the soccer ball under her new friends arm, and asked. "Can you play very well?"

"Si, quite well," Brazil responded, grinning, "Can you?"

"Well, not really," the blonde said, laughing softly. She was about to ask another question when her brothers were upon her. "Er...hi?" She said, sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" England asked.

"I thought I told you to stay away from these dudes!" America exclaimed.

Brazil stepped forward, and smirked, "Hello, I don't believe I've met you, I'm Brazil, Spain's little sister."

Britain looked back at Brazil, then to VI. "Let's hope she isn't like Spain then."

"You two do realize I'll never gain a reputation if you hold me back. I'm going to have to talk to other countries!" VI exclaimed.

America looked at his little sister and sighed, "She's right."

England stared at the country in shock, "What!"

"She needs to start getting recognized, dude, if she doesn't, she'll never get the respect she'll need." The younger explained, and smiled at his sister, "Fine, you can talk to the other countries, just, please, stay away from Russia, and France."

VI looked at him, confused, "Why?"

Both brothers laughed nervously, "Just trust us on this one."

"You two are so sweet," a voice said, making all three turn. The blonde Frenchman grinned at them all, and took VI's hand gently, twirling her around and putting on the charm. Both America and Britain tried to grab her and pull her back, but France had already moved to the other side of the room. He took Brazil by the hand, too, and then had both new contries under his grasp.

Brazil looked at the blonde like he was crazy, "Excuse me, but, who the hell are you?"

He smiled, and held out a rose to the young raven, "My name is France, and I am happy to lay my unworthy eyes on such beautiful girls."

VI blushed slightly at the compliment, but, her friend wasn't as easily swayed. "Ok, that's nice," Brazil said, waving her hand dismissively, "anything else?"

France paused, frowning slightly. "No, not really."

"Alright," Brazil said, glaring at the blonde man, "Let us go."

"I don't think I want to," France said, small smile on his lips. From across the room, America, Britain, and Romano all looked quite shocked and angry. Spain's expression didn't even begin to describe anger, he looked freaking scary! Like how he had been before, when he was still all big and scary; how could one of his best friends do that to his sister? Brazil could see her brother's expression, but, ignored it. "Look, let us go, and I promise you'll leave her unhurt, alright?"

"Oh, what are you going to do, my little exotic girl," he grabbed her chin tightly, "Tell me exactly what you're going to do."

She smirked, "How about I show you?" She pulled back, and kicked the ball full force toward the blonde country's head.

France hit the ground, out cold.

VI gasped slightly, jumping back a few feet. She wasn't looking where she was going, and jumped right into Italy. The blonde gasped slightly, blushed, and muttered an apology. Brazil, meanwhile, looked down on the stone-cold Frenchman triumphantly.

"Don't mess with me, or my friend blondie, unless you'd like to eat my soccer ball again." She turned to VI, "Sorry about that," She said, rubbing the back of her neck, "My family's kinda famous for our short temper." She laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I understand," VI said, trying to wipe the pink tinge from her cheeks. Once again, America and Britain was practically on top of her, trying to check and see if the younger country was okay.

America looked to the Brazilian who was happily balancing the ball on her head, "Hey, Brazil,"

"Hmm?" She looked to him.

"Why don't you watch Virgin Islands when we're not around?"

She raised a brow, "Uh...Ok?"

Unnoticed by all the other countries, VI poured slightly. She hated when Britain and America acted so protective. She didn't need to be watched, but they insisted. She sighed, but smiled.

Brazil sighed, and looked to VI, and whispered quickly in her ear, "Sorry if you feel uncomfortable about this, I just didn't know what else to say. I hope you don't mind. I mean, at least you can come over to Spain's house for a while."

The blonde smiled hopefully, and looked around the room again. She had so much to learn. But behid the innocence and naïveté, a real mastermind was at work.

Brazil laughed and started bouncing the ball off her leg, effectively showing off.

Spain came over to his sister, and patted her head, "Great job, mi hermana! France should never touch my sister!"

Brazil looked at the Spaniard, "Isn't France one of your best friends?"

All the quiet for once.

"Anyway," She looked to her new friend, "What do you say, wanna come over?"

Had VI been free to make her own choices, she would have practically leapt out a window to get out of the conference room with Brazil. But instead, she looked toward her brothers for approval, as she always had.

England wanted to howler and scream no a thousand times over, but, the hopeful look him is sister's eyes told him he'd just end up hurting her if he did. The country sighed, and said, "Fine."

America gave a huge grin, and ruffled the younger's hair, "Go ahead little sister, you got Brazil to protect you, so you'll be just fine!"

The young country had the strangest urge to assure America and Britain that she didn't need anyone to look after her, but decided not to push it. The even more overpowering urge to hug them both came too, but she knew that they had to keep sone respect with the other countries. She simply laughed and thanked them before following Brazil.

**Tis all for this chapter! Please come back next time! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jas: Er….I don't think we I made this clear last chapter, but, this story is being co-written with Ali here. Sorry if anyone who didn't know. Anyway! Let's just get to the story!**

VI felt so, so *liberated* as she left with Brazil. She had always put up with her brothers practically smothering her, and time alone had been rare, so finally getting a chance to leave the overprotective shell that they had built up around her was something she enjoyed.

She knocked on Brazil's door, and was surprised to see the Romano open the door. The Southern half of Italy raised a brow, "What the hell are you doing here? And where are those blonde bastards?" He looked around, as if afraid that they'd pop out of now where.

"Oh, America and Britain let me come alone!" VI exclaimed, smiled widely and closing her eyes. Excitement bubbled up in her, threatening to burst from her.

"Oh, so, you're alone?" Romano asked, still looking around. VI nodded ecstatically, and looked past the older Italy brother into the house.

Spain was sitting at the table, eating as if he was a starving man, but, Brazil was nowhere in sight. The young blonde country was confused, where was her friend? Did she say she's be there? "Hey, where's Brazil?"

Romano snorted, "Still sleeping, you'll be lucky to get that bastorda out of bed before noon."

VI simply giggled innocently, sitting down next to the Spanish country. It was strange for her to be in another country's home. Well, she had spent time changing between America and Italy, but other than that, no such visits had been made. It was strange, but pleasant. Meanwhile, the sleeping Latina was currently sound asleep, snoring softly and twitching slightly in her dream-state.

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom burst open, and the country shot up, "Huh? What?"

Romano started yelling quickly in Italian, the dark haired girl had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what he was saying, she only got "Your brother's a tomato loving bastard!" And "Someone ate my tomatoes."

So, in other words, Antonio was going to die.

Brazil nearly ran out of her bedroom, skidding into the kitchen prepared to warn her brother that his end was coming, and stopped when she saw VI sitting next to the said country. For a few moments, she forgot that she had agreed to help out America and Britain and watch over the naive country for them.

Spain looked up at his sister, and turned his head to the side, "What's up, Rose?"

Suddenly, she remembered her reason for charging into the room in the first place, "Romano's gone crazy! Tell your boyfriend to cool down!"

Spain blushed, "Er..."

Brazil suddenly found it very hard to talk when a mouth full of tomato. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Romano yelled.

VI looked between the three in order, and tilted her head to the side, a bit confused. It wasn't that she was ignorant or thick-skulled, she simply was painfully naive. But the look on all three of their faces, the different variations of expressions, cracked her up, causing her to giggle quietly.

Brazil spit the red fruit out, and coughed, "The hell was that for! And of course you're his boyfriend! Why else would you always be here!"

The young man blushed furiously and head butted her, "SHUT UP, BASTARD!"

"I'm a girl you idiot!"

And thus, the biggest fight in Spain's kitchen began.

Many insults were hurled back and forth, each one getting progressively harsher and louder. Normally, the wide-eyed innocent girl hated fighting with a passion- the Virgin Islands didn't even have an army, they simply mooched soldiers from America and Britain when war broke out anywhere- but for some reason, this fight was different. Funny, even. VI should have been used to fights like this, as both Britain and America bickered constantly.

But all the same, Brazil was ready to punch Romano right in the head. No, kick him in the stomach. Or she could aim a tad lower and make things all the more painful for the Italian.

Suddenly, both found themselves staring at a large axe in their faces. "If I must remind you," The Spaniard said, lowly, "We do have a guest, and she's travelled quite a bit to come and see us, so, please, stop. Fighting."

Brazil growled, and glared at the young Italian, "Fine. But, I'd so much rather make sure this idiot never reproduces."

Both males winced at the thought, and VI giggled to herself in the corner.

"I'm serious!" Brazil said as she glared again at Romano and turned to VI, "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago. You aren't a very good morning person, are you?" said VI with a laugh. The Latina was still seething somewhat.

The girl sighed, and fell ino a chair near her brother, "It's way to early to be awake!" She whined, her head slamming against the table.

"Hermana," She looked at the Spaniard, "It's noon,"

"And? It's too early!"

"You should start waking up earlier," Romano suggested from across the kitchen, and quickly shut up when Brazil shot him a look that screamed, 'one-more-word-and-you're-dead.' The blonde smiled reassuringly in his direction.

"So," she said, breaking the odd silence that had filled the room much too quickly, "Were you planning on doing anything today?"

Brazil picked an apple out of the bowl on the table, and took a large bite, "Well, just hanging out really, Romano and Spain wanted to try out soccer,"

Romano glared, "I'm only doing it because the tomato bastard told me to!"

Brazil chuckled, and nodded, "Uh huh, sure."

VI laughed again, as the constant bickering was just cracking her up even more. She leaned back in her chair and smiled, glad to be so, so free. As she looked back at Romano, however, her heart wavered a bit. He looked a hell of a lot like Italy, though his hair was darker.

Brazil sighed, and stood to stretch, "Alright, I'm gonna go shower, and then, we can go do whatever we want."

VI nodded, but kept her gaze on Romano. She needed to get a hold of herself. She could practically _see_ Britain and America shaking their head and angrily threatening to cut off all money to her country for a month.

Brazil smiled and walked back to her room, "I'll be out in a bit!" And slammed the door shut.

Romano yawned and almost fell out of his chair when a tomato was suddenly in his face. "Here, Roma!" Spain half yelled, "You've been arguing with Brazil all morning, you haven't eaten!"

The Italian spit the red fruit out and choked slightly, causing the blonde girl to giggle once again. He held up the tomato menacingly before sighing and setting it down on the table. VI wondered how the hell she could keep on being so happy and go-lucky and giggly before it annoyed the living crap out of everyone while Romano and Spain began talking, with Spain mostly being very happy while Romano tried his hardest to appear flat out bored.

Romano looked down at his shirt, and saw the tomato juice that covered him, "Damn it you bastard! You got my shirt all dirty! Italy got this as a gift for me, tomato bastard!" He yelled, and got up, "I'm gonna go and change," He got up, and walked toward his room. Brazil huffed as she stalked down the halls, trying to ignore the fact that she hadn't gotten quite enough sleep the previous night.

Romano opened the door to his bedroom, and froze at what he saw.

All was the silent in the house for about a minute.

"ROMANO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Brazil screeched, throwing a shirt over her chest, trying to hide herself from him.

Anger pulsing through her, Brazil glared daggers at the speechless Italian country, and continued yelling nonsensical obscenities at him while trying to cover herself up.

VI and Spain looked up quickly, looked at one another, than rocketed down the hall. Whatever was going down, it was either more important to save Romano, or just funny as hell to watch.

Spain stood and watched both countries for a second, before bursting out laughing. He also fell on to the ground, laughing so hard. VI just stared at the three others, confused as hell as to what was going on.

Brazil instantly froze, her face reddening and her eyes widening.

"The HELL? Now everyone in the freaking HOUSE is watching my undress?" she said, and started yelling obscenities once again. Romano remained frozen, and VI simply walked over to the girl to calm her down.

Spain suddenly realized that Romano had seen his _sister_ undress, and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him out the room. "That probably wasn't a good idea to laugh," He mumbled to himself.

Brazil breathed heavily and dropped the shirt, not caring about VI being in the room. She was so much of a Virgin anyways, what did it matter?

"Well, this has been an interesting morning," the blonde girl said, trying to brighten the Latina up.

"Indeed." The Latina agreed, and sighed, "Let me shower, and we'll go do whatever you want, ok?" The blonde nodded, eagerly and walked out the room. Without another word, Brazil simply shook her head, and walked to the bathroom connected to the bedroom to finish undressing and to shower. Honestly, this hadn't been all that bad. Not like Romano was France or someone super perverted like that.

But still, while she was an outgoing person, she still was a bit shy when it came to something like this. But she was sure Spain would take care of it. He was her big brother after all. Although, she was pretty sure he wouldn't use the axe against Romano, there was something between them, although she wasn't exactly sure what.

Yet, anyway.

VI sat in the kitchen, looking and feeling quite confused. Spain was currently scolding Romano, but the way they were looking at one another didn't seem quite right. Like they were... the blonde country didn't know what was going on. Her blinding innocence was acting up, once again.

"You should've remembered she was staying in your room, Romano," Spain said, in a somewhat scolding tone.

"What! No one's ever been in there before, bastard!"

The blonde looked at the two nervously, unsure if there was really something going on. She made a mental note to ask Brazil in a little while.

"Still," said Spain, his voice kind of harsh, but not really.

Romano grumbled, and turned to sit down. "Whatever tomato bastard," He said, and sat down next to VI, who was still lost as hell on what the hell was going on.

Brazil entered the kitchen, now properly washed and dressed. She still glared at Romano, who stuck his tongue out at her. VI laughed, and Brazil walked toward her.

"Ok, let's figure out what the hell we're going to do today, any ideas? Anyone?" She asked, looking to the other two in the kitchen.

Thinking a bit, VI suddenly formed the brief outline of a plan.

"Uh, maybe we could do something? Without those two?" she said, eliciting strange looks from all three countries.

Spain (dramatic as always) clutched his chest as if being shot, "My heart, you hurt me, nina, with your cruel words!"

The younger rolled her eyes, and looked to VI, "Probably a good idea, how about I try and teach you soccer?" VI laughed at Spain and nodded excitedly. She was actually enjoying herself. He'll, even if she was technically being babysat, it was fun and more eventful than her own Home.

Brazil smiled, and got up, "Lemme get my ball," Romano stood up, and followed her, earning himself a strange look, "What are you doing?"

"You said you'd teach us to play to," He shrugged.

The Latina smiled fakely, and looked wide-eyed at Romano.

"No, I'm having girl time with my new friend. We're gonna talk about girl things. You aren't invited."

Romano glared, and staring mumbling something under his breath about soccer bastards and the like. "What was that?" Brazil asked, as she pulled her soccer ball down from the closet.

"Nothing." He mumbled and left.

"Good," said Brazil, and she rushed past Romano, grabbed VI by the arm, and dragged her out the back door, all while trying to flip off the Italian.

VI didn't mind being yanked out of the room by her new friend, just as long as she didn't have to witness Romano's screaming when he was 'pushed' by the crazy Latin girl pulling her.

The blonde happily tried to follow the other country's lesson, but she just couldn't quite grasp the game. Finally, a thought that had been tugging at her for over an hour escaped her lips.

"Hey, is there something going on between Spain and Romano?"

Brazil froze for a second, before looking back at the younger country, "I think so. I mean...it's not really normal for two straight guys to live together and be that close, right?"

"Have you ever, you know, seen them doing anything?" VI said, her face getting a tad redder. However naive she was, she still had to ask.

"Er..it's possible." She admitted, shrugging, "I one time walked into the house a couple months, I went to see if I could find Spain in his room," She hesitated, and then continued, "I saw Spain...kneeling in front of Romano."

The blonde girl tilted her head to the side, very much confused. Brazil held back a laugh at her expression, and shook her head while smiling.

"You are really naive, you know."

The blonde shrugged, "It's mainly my brother's fault, they didn't let me do much as a child."

Brazil nodded, and stopped, "This field should be fine, you go stand over there, and we'll just kick the ball to one another, ok?"

VI smiled and nodded. "Kay~"

Turns out, kicking a ball back and forth could be a very difficult task.

Brazil tried to supress a chuckle as the girl failed to kick the ball (again) and fell back on her butt. "Are you ok?" She called to the girl.

"Kitty!"

"Italy! Don't! You'll start cr-"

"AW! Germany! Help me!"

Brazil looked toward the screaming and saw two very familiar countries a little ways away.

Ignoring the ball, she ran towards them. VI got up slowly, as to not fall on her rump again, and followed. From her distance, she only heard two things- loud yelling, and someone saying, "Italy."

Brazil smiled as she ran toward the two, and called, "Hey! Guys!" Both turned, and Italy smiled at her.

"Brazil! HEY!"

She stopped when she was near then, and asked, "What are you guys doing here in Madrid? Actually, what are you doing in Spain at all?"

"I'm here to see Lovi!" Italy cried.

"And I don't trust him all by his self," Germany admitted.

VI walked up behind Brazil and smiled, waving slightly at the two other countries.

"Hi," she said, a tiny blush spreading to her cheeks.

Brazil smiled at both, "So, you guys gonna come to the house? Spain and Romano are there, or do you wanna play a game?" She smirked and held up the soccer ball.

"Oo, Germany, let's-"

"Ve're going in the house," Germany said, cutting the Italian off. He frowned slightly, his expression making both female countries laugh a bit.

"Aw! Please Germany! Soccer! Germany! Germany! Soccer! Come on! Germany! Soccer! Soccer! German-" Suddenly, the young half nation found it very hard to talk with the man's evil glare upon him.

"Very vell! Fine! Ve'll play! But, only ONE game!"

"Yay!"

Brazil chuckled quietly behind her hand, hoping the scary blonde nation didn't notice.

VI stood next to Brazil, and sent her a somewhat hopeful look. The Latina girl had no clue what that look meant, and she cocked her head to the side.

VI sighed, and lended over to the girl, "Can you put me and Italy on the same team?"

Brazil's eyebrows shot up at request, but, she quickly put two and two together, "Sure, but, you do know you're going to lose, right?" Before the blonde could answer, Italy yelled:

"Let's pick teams!"

Brazil grinned, thinking it was kind of adorable that the innocent country would throw a game just to flirt, and somewhat pushed VI towards Italy.

"You two are on one team, I'll be with Germany," she said.

Germany raised a brow, "They do know they'll lose, don't they?"

Brazil shrugged, "Italy _is_ Italian, he might be able to at least get one goal." She answered.

"You're Brazilian, your people win almost every world cup,"

"Thank you, thank you," the girl said, taking a mock bow. She looked across the field at VI and Italy, a smile growing on her lips.

She kicked the ball up, and it went flying at the two countries. "EH! Germany! help!" Italy cried, running away from the 'flying ball of death'.

VI tried to block the ball from going into their goal, but, failed miserably, "Aw!"

Brazil cheered, "Us: 1 You guys: 0! Whoohoo!"

"Of course, how else would this game go?" the blonde said, laughing slightly. The game pretty much played out the same way the first goal did- until the score was a whopping 28 to 3. (In all honesty, Brazil had let the three goals in out of pity.)

Germany passed the ball to Brazil, "Ve're going to thirty, da?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yup! And depending on how well I can kick this one, we'll in in under five seconds," She smirked, and kicked the ball as hard as she could.

VI knew she was bad at soccer, but never knew she was THIS bad. Really, it was due to that fact that she couldn't keep her eyes on the ball, but instead on the Italian country also on her team, but she couldn't quite figure that out.

Italy squealed as the ball soared over his head, and landed in the net. Brazil sighed, and looked to Germany, "Shall we show mercy? And just stop the game now? They obviously aren't going to win anytime soon."

Before anyone knew what the hell was happening, VI and Italy were on the ground in a heap. Brazil looked up, and rushed over, panic etched on her face. _Damn it, those two blonde idiots are gonna kill me if anything happens to her!_

Brazil checked the two and saw that they were just tired, she sighed in relief. "Damn, that scared me." She fell back on the ground, and laid there for a second, just staring at the sky before she heard: "EI! Mi hermana! She's dead!" She face palmed as she heard the familiar voice crying.

Breathing heavily, VI's eyes fluttered open, the hazel color piercing and alert. Her face filled with a reddish shade, making her look a bit like a tomato, as she realized her exact position.

Italy was, basically, laying *on top of her*. She never felt her face burn so much. She shot up into a sitting position and basically pushed Italy to the ground. "OW!" He whined, but, rolled on to his side, and began taking a nice sesta, causing Germany and Romano to face palm.

The blonde stood up quickly, and rushed to Brazil's side, her face still on fire. The Latina girl looked at her with an amused smirk, a look she normally only gave to Spain or Romano.

"So, did the game turn out like you hoped?" Brazil chuckled lightly, that was, until her brother tackled her into a hug.

She yelped and hit the ground rather harshly, letting out a string of carefully selected curse words, though said loudly enough for only Spain to hear. Might as well spare the virgin.

"You bastard! What the hell!"

Spain was fake sobbing at this point, "Oh! My baby sister! Dont ever scare me like that again! I thought you were gone!" He said, almost cracking her ribs in a hug.

"D-damnit, I just wanted to relax!" Brazil wheezed, struggling for air. She fought to escape her brother's iron grip. *How the he'll does Romano put up with this?"

Spain blushed and immidately pulled back, "I have no idea what you're talking about," The Spanish country said.

"Like *hell* you don't!" His sister hissed.

VI felt an amused smile play on her lips at the exchange between the siblings. And Spain looked pretty flustered. For the third tine that day, an idea struck her. Wouldn't it be fun to try to get Romano and Spain to admit they were together, or somehow trick them into being romantic in front if other people? The blonde knew she had to tell Brazil this, as soon as the two in question were no longer present.

Brazil finally got her brother off (after threatening that she'd never have any nieces or nephews to ever looks after if he didn't), and dusted off her shorts, and shirt. "Well, I'm hungry!"

VI took this as her opportunity.

"We'll go make lunch. You guys, uh, stay out here and relax."

And with that, the blonde grabbed Brazil by her arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

Brazil sighed, and decided it was better than eating some form of pasta or wurst or something, so, we allowed her friend to drag her. When they made it to the house, VI stopped the Latina and said, "I have a wonderful idea,"

"Really? What is it?" Brazil asked, leaning against the kitchen table and looking at the bright eyed blonde girl with curiosity.

"We should get your brother and Romano to publically admit they're together!" The blonde squealed, jumping excitedly.

Brazil's eyes widened at the words, and she thought about it for a second. It *was* a wonderful idea. She smiled and said, "You and I are now new best friends, VI."

Smiling widely, VI laughed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm, I wonder how we can do it," she thought aloud.

Brazil smirked, that smirk told the blonde that the girl had plans running through her head, "Trust me on this one, we'll need a couple of the other countries to help us, but," Her smirk grew, "We'll get it done, trust me."


End file.
